


Fokus Verloren

by ABirdWhoSquawks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABirdWhoSquawks/pseuds/ABirdWhoSquawks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einer Routine-Mission, zwei der Crystal Gems beginnen, einige Gefühle für ihren Teamkollegen zu realisieren. Können sie das Team zusammenzuhalten, nachdem diese Enthüllungen, oder werden sie übersehen, was wichtig ist? (Übersetzung meiner Geschichte "Losing Focus". A German translation of my story "Losing Focus".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwillkommene Ablenkungen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Losing Focus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356272) by [ABirdWhoSquawks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABirdWhoSquawks/pseuds/ABirdWhoSquawks). 



> Anmerkung des Autors: Verzeihen Sie mir, Deutsch ist nicht meiner Muttersprache. Wenn Sie Fehler finden, bitte Zeigen Sie mir!

 Mit einem dröhnenden Boom, der die Felswände schüttelte und lasst eine Rauchwolke los, das riesige Biest verschwand. Nur ein kirschroter Stein blieb übrig. Es fiel auf den verkohlten Boden, wo das Biest vorher stand. Die schwarzen Wolken am Himmel schnell entschwanden und ließ die Sonne die Bergseite wieder in ein warmes Licht beleuchten.

„Ja! Tschüss, Riesenechse Ding!“ Steven rief in Hochstimmung bevor eine Reihe von Husten ihm hielt.

„Bist du sicher, dass du okay bist, Steven?“ Pearl sagt in eine besorgten Stimme, als sie zu ihm ging und entließ ihren Speer.

„Ja, es geht mir gut.“ Steven gebürstet etwas Asche aus sein Hemd. „Ich bin nur ein bisschen versengt!“

Amethyst schnaubte. „Hey, Steven! Guck nicht jetzt, aber ich glaube, dass du eine Augenbraue fehlt.“

„Was? Aah!“ Stevens Händen berührt die Stirn und versuchte, die Schaden zu beurteilen.

„Amethyst, bitte!“ Pearl schimpfte während Amethyst lachte. „Steven, deine Augenbrauen sind ganz gut.“ Sie versicherte ihm. Er kicherte auch.

Eine rote Kugel umhüllt den Stein auf den Boden. Garnet hielt es kurz und dann schickte es nach den Tempel. „Gut gemacht. Jetzt gehen wir nach Hause.“

„Ihr, das war großartig!“ Steven war noch total aufgeregt als die Gruppe stieg die Bergpfad runter. „Amethyst, wie du in gestürmte wie  _aaaahhh!_ Und dann die Eidechse war wie  _arrghh!_ Jedoch bevor es Feuer an dich spuckten könnte, waren Garnet und Pearl in wie  _hui_ gesprungen! Hi-yah!“ Er fügte noch ein paar Kampfbezogenen Sounds.

„Ja, oder wenn Pearl sich über es überschlug! Super, oder?“ sagte Amethyst. Pearl lächelte und errötete leicht. „...Und dann ist sie fast an ihres Gesicht gefallen!“ Pearl hörte auf zu lächeln.

Sie drehte sich zu der Gem neben ihr. Sie lächelte breit und sprach mit einem leichten Flattern in der Stimme. „Garnet, du warst auch ziemlich spektakulär!“

„Vergiss Steven nicht.“ Kam ihre Antwort. „Ohne ihn wäre es viel schwieriger gewesen.“

„Oh, ja! Danke, Kleiner,“ sagte Amethyst, „Ohne deinen Blasenschild wäre ich Toast geworden!“

„Wir arbeiten als Team,“ Garnet geht weiter. „Vergesst euch das nicht.“

\---

Amethyst drehte sich unruhig in ihren behelfsmäßigen Bett. Sie brauchte  den Schlaf  nicht ,  aber trotzdem war ihre Schwierigkeiten beim Einschlafen frustrierend.

_Ach, warum ist dieses so schwer?_ Dachte sie.  _Warum kann ich nicht wie normal einfach schlafen?_

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu der Mission des Tages. Eine massive Feuereidechse seng die Landschaft: einfach, aber es machte Spaß. Sie kicherte und dachte über ihre Leichtsinn während Pearl versucht, einen Schlachtplan zu formulieren.

_Pearl war so wütend,_ dachte Amethyst.  _Sie wird so süß, wenn sie wütend wird._ Doch könnte ihr Handlung sehr gefährlich sein, hätte Pearl ihr nicht gerettet. Amethyst merkte auf der Rückschau, dass sie viele Fehler gemacht hatte, noch mehr als üblich.

_Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Perle lenkte mich mit all den schicken Flips und Tricks und sexy Posen..._ Sie unterbrach sich, als sie zu einer Erkenntnis kam.

_Oh... Oh nein._

_\---_

Pearl holte tief Luft und fuhr ihre Füße auf dem Rand des Brunnens in ihrem Zimmer. Ihr Tanz begann langsam mit nur ein paar Schritte, bevor es schnell erhöht in Geschwindigkeit und Intensität. Ihre Bewegungen, obwohl mächtig, wurden genau ausgeführt und schnitten durch die Luft genau wie das Schwert in ihrem Hand. Mit einer Drehung ihr Bein, ging sie in eine Pirouette und hob ihr Schwert hoch über den Kopf.

Zur Halbzeit konnte Pearl spüren, selbst den Fokus verlieren. Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, aber verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel in einer objektiv ungelenke Weise. Ihr Schwert fiel harmlos neben ihr.

„Verdammt! Was ist mit mir heute los?“ Pearl wollte schreien, sondern setzte sich auf den Rand des Brunnens und reflektiert.  _Vielleicht muss ich nur in die richtige Denkweise sein,_ dachte sie. Sie fing an, ihren Kopf zu löschen, und sie versuchte, ihre Konzentration wieder zu erlangen.  _Denk mal, Fokus. Gnade. Balance. Macht. Schönheit. Garnet-- Moment, was?_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und kam zu einer Erkenntnis.

_Oh nein._


	2. Unerwünschte Enthüllungen

Zurücklehnen in seinem Bett, Steven klimperte seine Ukulele und summte eine kleine Melodie. Es war bestimmt ein ruhiger Nachmittag. Es gab keine Missionen zu tun, Amethyst und Garnet waren irgendwo draußen, und Pearl war irgendwo im Tempel. Auch Connie war aus der Stadt. Er seufzte und legte sein Instrument fest. „Vielleicht geh ' ich in die große Donut, um zu sehen wie es Sadie und Lars geht.“

Der Klang der Tempeltüröffnung erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Oh, Pearl! Hallo, Pearl!“ Er stieg schnell die Leiter von seinem Dachboden hinunter, um den Gem zu begrüßen.

„Oh! Hallo, Steven,“ kam ihre Antwort, „Wie geht es?“

„Eigentlich ein bisschen langsam.“ Ein Gedanke tauchte in den Kopf und löste seine Neugier. „Oh, Moment! Pearl, könntest du mir was über die Gemkultur sagen?“

Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung. "Oh, natürlich! Was würden Sie gerne lernen?"

„Mögen Gems einander in die Gleiche weise wie Menschen?“

„Mögen?“ sagte Pearl, etwas verwirrt. „Was meinst du?“

„Also, romantisch oder was!“

Sie war dafür unvorbereitet. "N-nun, kurz gesagt, ja.“ Sie räusperte. „Die Mensch- und Gemkulturen sind auf viele Arten radikal anders, aber trotzdem ist Liebe ein Thema, wo die erstaunlich ähnlich sind.“ Zu ihrem Leidwesen, Ihre Gedanken waren schon an zu wandern, um ihre Teamkollegin. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Röte nicht offensichtlich war. Wenn Steven herausfinden würde, würde sie das Ende davon nie hören. „Im Grunde, Gems erfahren Attraktion fast genau wie Menschen. Natürlich gibt es einige feine Unterschiede, aber... Also, warum fragst du?“ Sagte sie ängstlich und auch drastisch unvorbereitet auf das, was als nächstes kam.

Steven, mit einem großen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, fast schrie Pearl, "Du hast ein Auge auf Garnet, nicht wahr!?“

„W-was!?” Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Schock und sie zusammenhanglos zerstäubt.

"Ich nehme das als ein Ja!"

„S-Steven, warum würdest du so eine Idee haben?“ Pearl lachte wenig überzeugend.

„Du hast mit ihr in letzter Zeit sehr viel gesprochen, du hast ihr viel angestarrt, und so weiter.“, Antwortete er, sein Ton sachlich. „Du wirst auch sehr nervös und aufgeregt, wenn sie dir irgendwas fragt. Ich dachte, es war ein bisschen auf der Hand.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Haha, w-wirklich?“ sagte Pearl. Sie versuchte, so lässig wie möglich auszusehen, aber sie war total unerfolgreich.

„Ich meine, es ist nicht schwer zu verstehen, warum du sie magst!“, Sagte Steven. „Ich meine, sie ist stark, mutig, fürsorglich, cool, wirklich groß...“ Er keuchte, als eine Idee plötzlich zu ihm kamen. „Oh, du sollst mit ihr sprechen!“

„Absolut nicht!“, Sagte Pearl, ganz nervös und überhaupt nicht lässig.

„Ach! Nun, wenn Sie zu schüchtern sind, kann ich ihr für dich erzählen!“ meinte er. „Ich glaube, sie ist am Strand im Gespräch mit Amethyst.“ Er öffnete die Tür und rannte nach draußen.

„Steven, nein!“, sie schrie nach ihm, jetzt in voller Panik-Modus. Für ein paar Sekunden stand sie gelähmt, unsicher, was zu tun war, bevor sie nach ihm jagte.

* * *

 

„Was ich sagen will ist, dass du dich viel anders in Letzter zeit gehandelt hast.“ sagte Garnet Amethyst. Auch durch ihr Markenzeichen Stoizismus konnte man hören, eine Spur von Besorgnis in der Stimme. „Kürzlich hast du dich nicht selbst gewesen. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kann.“

Amethyst hielt ihren Blick auf den untergehenden Sonne und vermied Blickkontakt. „Wirklich, G, es geht mir gut.“ Sie seufzte.

„Halt an, jemand kommt.“ Garnet deutete auf das Haus. Zwei Figuren wurden rasch näher.

„Hey, es ist Steven!“, Sagte Amethyst. „Und Pearl hinter ihm her? Oh Mann, das wird gut sein!“

„Garnet, Garnet!“ rief er als er lief und atmete schwer. Pearl näherte sich ihm jetzt, aber zuerst erreichte er die anderen Gems. Er sprach so schnell er konnte, „Garnet! Pearl hat ein Auge auf dich, aber sie ist viel zu schüchtern, um dir zu sagen, und euch würde wirklich süß zusammen sein, und-“ er hielt, wenn Pearl verzweifelt warf ihre Hand vor sein Mund.

„Was!?“ rief Amethyst.

„Steven, nein!“ sagte Pearl, schüttelte.

„Steven.“ Garnet antwortete ruhig. „Du solltest wirklich nicht Geheimnisse wie diese erzählen ohne deren Erlaubnis.“

Steven entfernte die Hand und bemerkte eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel. „Warte, Amethyst? Wohin gehst du?“ Er lief ihr nach, zum Haus, so dass Pearl und Garnet allein waren.

„Garnet, i-ich...“ Pearl spürte schon die tränen in den Augen.  _Sie müssen denken, ich bin absolut erbärmlich,_ dachte sie.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Pearl.“ Garnet legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin und lächelte sanft. „Ich wusste schon.“

Perle konnte nur nach unten schauen. Sie bemerkte ihre Tränen schon spritzt auf den Sand. „Also …“

Garnet schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, ich hab' dich in der gleichen Weise nicht sehen.“ Sie kippte Pearl den Kopf nach oben, bis sie in den Augen einander sahen. „Aber du bist immer noch die beste Teamkollegin ich mich wünschen könnte. Ich kümmere mich um dir sehr; Ich möchte, dass du das weißt.“

Pearl hatte keine Worte mehr zu sagen. Sie brachte ihre Freundin in eine enge Umarmung und nun weinten.

* * *

 

„Amethyst, warte!“ Seine Beine brannten, aber Steven lief noch, um mit sie Schritt zu halten. „Wohin gehst du?“

Amethyst riss durch die Vordertür in das Haus und lief zur Tür des Tempels "Geh weg!"

Steven achtete auf sie nicht. Als er sah, dass die Tür fast geschlossen war, er rannte noch schneller und streckte den Arm vor. Die Seiten der Tür angehalten, als sie in Kontakt mit seinem Arm kamen. Deshalb könnte er es wieder eindringlich öffnen.

Im Zimmer von Amethyst ging Steven mehr langsam, um zu Atem zu kommen. Säulen von Müll, Möbel, defekte Geräte und verschiedene Nippes streckte sich bis zur Decke und gab der Kammer einer imposanten Atmosphäre, eine, die nicht entging Steven als er ging durch sie und starrte ihren beträchtlichen Höhen. Er zog seinen Blick wieder nach unten, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Amethyst fand.

Sie wurde mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf einem abgenutzten Blumendruck Couch. Sie zitterte leicht mit zerlumpten Atemzüge. „Geh bitte weg...“ Sie sprach kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Amethyst, bist du in Ordnung?“, Fragte Steven vorsichtig.

„Sehe ich _wie das aus_?“ Ihre Stimme brach, als sie antwortete und drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. Ihre ungeordneten Haar klebte an der Seite ihres bereits-verweinten Gesicht. Sie begann, ihre Stimme zu erheben. „ _Zuerst_ brichst du mein Herz und danach kommst du hier, um mich zu _verspotten?“_

„Hey, ich versuche nicht, so etwas zu tun!“, Antwortete er empört. Er erweicht sein Ton und fuhr fort: „Warte, dein Herz brechen?“

Amethyst senkte auch ihr Volumen. „Es ist schlimm genug, ein Auge auf jemanden wie Pearl zu haben. Ich meine, ich glaube dass ich schon wusste, dass ich keine Chance bei ihr hätte, aber zu hören, dass sie schon etwas für Garnet hat?“ Sie fiel zurück auf der Couch mit einem Seufzer. „Es fühlt sich an wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.“

Steven war nun ganz neugierig. „Moment, _du_ magst _Pearl?_ “

„Natürlich habe ich das!“ Amethyst schnappt. „Sie ist anmutig, freundlich, schön, intelligent... Alles, was ich niemals sein könnte.“

Steven schnappte nach Luft. „Doch _bist_ du! Na ja, vielleicht nicht so anmutig, aber immer noch!“ , Sagte er. „Aber, wenn du Pearl magst, warum willst du sie so oft ärgern?“

„Nun, ich... Ach, weiß nicht!“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Also, es ist kompliziert, okay?“

„Wenn du so sagst.“

Keiner von ihnen sprach für eine Weile.

„Ich denke, ich werd' gehen.“ Steven brach das Schweigen. „Es tut mir leid, Amethyst.“ Er begann zu Fuß in Richtung Ausgang.

„Moment, Steven, warte!“ sagte Amethyst. „Es tut mir auch leid.“

Steven lächelte sanft, dann drehte sich um und setzte seinen Weg fort.


End file.
